Poszła z mojej Ameryki! Ekhem, czy coś
by Hibarii
Summary: Aomine i Kagamiego odwiedza Himuro, najlepszy przyjaciel, a zarazem brat z dzieciństwa Taigi. A Aomine bardzo, ale to bardzo nie podoba się obecność nieproszonego gościa i zamierza się go pozbyć. [bluzgi, dużo bluzgów w wersji Mine]


Mine taki trochę jak nie on. ^^"

Dla Kan, bo mnie natycha. XD ^3^

* * *

Nie był zły. Nie był nawet zirytowany. Był przecież pierdoloną oazą spokoju, kurwa mać. Zjebany kwiat lotosu, żuraw czy inne gówno. Przecież on panował nad swoimi nerwami, do diabła, jebana joga wcale nie była mu potrzebna. Po prostu niczym niezmącony spokój, harmonia i równowaga!

Aomine zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie i aż zasyczał pod nosem.

Spokojnie, Daiki, nie zapominaj, że jesteś pierdolony, niewzruszony żuraw w kupie gówna zwanej sadzawką. Wściekłość jest poniżej twojej godności. To że była już – już, kurwa! – siódma wieczorem nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Żadnego! Kij z tym, że siedzisz sam jak debil od kilku godzin, bo twój chłopak ma cię najwyraźniej głęboko w dupie i to nie tak, jakbyś chciał. Kagami Taiga, cholerna przyjaciółka całego świata i matka miłosierdzia cię olała. Dla kogoś innego. To było… to było… To było jak zdrada stanu! Niewybaczalne! Gdyby jeszcze winny odczuwał jakąkolwiek skruchę, gdyby chociaż ZAPROPONOWAŁ, żeby z nimi poszedł, wszystko było by okej, mógłby z wyższością odmówić i wyrazić pozwolenie, żeby Kagami sam poszedł. Ale nieee, ten cholerny idiota nie ogarnia, jak to wszystko funkcjonuje. Nie, ten debil po prostu poinformował go – POINFORMOWAŁ! – że wychodzi. Ot tak. I że wróci późno. I to z kim? Z tym… Z tym… Z tym… Uggghhhrrrrr!

Aomine już wiedział, dlaczego tak nienawidzi Ameryki i całego tego zamerykanizowanego gówna. Ono po prostu przejeżdżało do jego pięknego kraju, rządziło się jak u siebie i jeszcze kradło wszystko, co w nim najlepsze. Barbarzyństwo! Na które Daiki nie miał zamiaru się godzić. W żadnym razie. Zdaje się, że musi jasno i klarownie wytłumaczyć innym co i do kogo należy i co komu wolno w jego kraju. Nikt nie będzie bezprawnie zagarniał jego dóbr! Jego! Jego, kurwa! A jak jest jego, to się tego nie tyka i cały świat powinien to wiedzieć! I wiedział. Cały, prócz barbarzyńcy zza morza.

Ale Aomine nie pozwoli tak bezkarnie zagarniać jego własności, co to to nie. Zrobi z tym porządek, czy to się komuś podoba czy nie. I z Kagamim też. Należy mu się nauczka za to wszystko. Aomine zawarczał do własnych myśli, przypominając sobie sytuację sprzed kilku godzin…

* * *

Aomine nie polubił Himuro Tatsuyi. Nie była to niechęć bezpodstawna, rzecz jasna. Po prostu Himuro denerwował go całym sobą. Opanowaniem, spokojnymi, jakby wymuszonymi uśmiechami, tym zdawkowym, przyjacielskim tonem, jakim się do niego zwracał, a przede wszystkim tym, że Kagami ekscytował się jego obecnością, jak pięciolatek dostający upragnioną zabawkę.

Syknął w swoją kawę, jednak jego irytację zauważył tylko ten cholerny Himuro, posyłając mu delikatny, jakby wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek, który prowokował go do tego, by wstać i zmyć go własną pięścią. Kagami oczywiście niczego nie zauważył. Skąd, kurwa. Tylko nadawał dalej jak katarynka. Przy nim jakoś nie jest tak rozgadany. No chyba, że weźmie się pod uwagę wszystkie „kurwy" jakie rzuca w jego stronę. Wtedy baby z targu by go nie pobiły w darciu mordy.

- To wy tak razem mieszkacie? – spytał Himuro, przerywając wywód Taigi, opierając się wygodnie na kanapie i wyciągając przed siebie nogi

- Eee, co? A, no tak – przyznał Kagami, machając rękę – przyjaźnimy się, więc w sumie tak lepiej i taniej.

- Ach, przyjaźnicie się – mruknął ze zrozumieniem Tatsuya, unosząc filiżankę z kawą do ust i chowając za nią uśmiech.

„_Przyjaźnimy się?!"_, warknął w myślach Aomine, posyłając Kagamiemu pełne wkurwienia spojrzenie. Którego ten i tak nie zauważył, bo nawet nie patrzył w jego stronę_. „Ruchamy się jak para niewyżytych królików i ty to nazywasz przyjaźnią?!"_

Aomine w najlepsze pomstował w swoich myślach, kompletnie ignorując rozbawione spojrzenia, jakie Himuro rzucał w jego stronę. Igrają z jego cierpliwością. No po prostu sobie jaja robią i się doigrają.

Daiki z trudem hamował irytację, gdy zaczynał ogarniać, jaka zażyłość łączy jego chłopaka – JEGO! – z ich zajebiście nieproszonym gościem. Aomine rozumiał, stare dobre dzieje, ale one się skończyły dawno temu i nieprawda, i na tym powinno stanąć. A nie jakieś z dupy wyjęte odwiedziny, herbatki, kawki, kurwa, klepanie po plecach i „a pamiętasz jak razem…". Żadne, cholera jasna, razem! Razem to jest on i Kagami i żadne więcej gówno im niepotrzebne. A sio do Ameryki!

A potem Kagami i Himuro poszli. No po prostu wstali i wyszli, i ta głupia dupa zwana jego partnerem nawet się nie obejrzała za siebie.

* * *

Daiki zawarczał pod nosem jak rasowy rottweiler, wrzucając naczynia do zlewu i ponownie zerkając na zegarek. No przecież go zaraz… Zamarł, słysząc otwierające się drzwi i z kamienną twarzą przyglądał się, jak Taiga i Tatsuya wchodzą do mieszkania ze śmiechem i napierdzielając po angielsku. No panowie tak się, kurwa, nie robi.

- O, Aomine! Jeszcze nie śpisz? – spytał Kagami, porywając z kredensu butelkę z wodą.

„O, miło, że zauważyłeś, kurwa…"

- Jak widać nie – burknął, wbijając spojrzenie w Himuro, który spojrzał na niego. I uśmiechnął się. Normalnie jebany kącik jego ust zadrgał w uśmiechu.

- Wiesz, Taiga, ja chyba muszę się przespać, zmiana czasu i podróż, sam rozumiesz.

„Jaki, Taiga, pacanie? Dla ciebie pan Kagami, jaszczuro z importu!"

- A, jasne, jasne, musisz być padnięty, ten nasz mecz nawet mnie wykończył. Chodź, pokaże ci pokój…

„Jaki nasz mecz? Jaki nasz, kurwa, mecz, ja się spokojnie pytam?". Niee, to mieszkanie i Taiga jest stanowczo za małe dla nich dwóch i któryś musi wypierdalać, i to na pewno nie będzie Aomine Daiki. Trzeba wywalić i przegonić tego dupka w cholerę! Już Daiki się o to postara. Nie dają mu wyjścia. Po prostu musi dosadnie przedstawić, jak to wszystko teraz wygląda, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości.

Wycierając włosy po prysznicu, wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Kagami parzył sobie herbatę. Rzucił ręcznik na najbliższe krzesło i podszedł do Taigi, obejmując go w pasie i przyciskając usta do jego karku.

- Aomine, kretynie, wystraszyłeś mnie – warknął, próbując wykręcić się z jego uścisku.

- Brzydko mówisz do swojego chłopaka – zamruczał, przyciskając go do szafki i językiem sunąc po uchu Kagamiego.

- Weź ty się odwal! – Sapnął głośno, gdy ręka Aomine zakradła się za jego spodnie. – Aomine! Uh…

- Taaaak? – spytał, przygryzając jego kark, czując w dłoni, jak jego plan przybiera zacne rozmiary…

- Przestań… - warknął, opierając dłonie na blacie i zaciskając oczy.

- Nie. – Wsunął drugą dłoń pod bluzkę Kagamiego, przesuwając nią po gorącej skórze. – Chce się kochać.

- Chyba ruchać – warknął. – I ja nie chce. Mamy, kurwa, gościa, ty zjeb… Aaach…

- Chyba jednak chcesz – zamruczał, obracając go w swoją stronę i przywierając do jego ust. Poruszał drażniąco dłonią w górę i w dół, aż Kagami uchylił usta podłączając się do pocałunku.

O właśnie tak, dokładnie tak.

- Nie było cię cały dzień – mruknął z pretensją, schodząc ustami na jego szyję. – Potrzebuję seksu.

- Ty niewyżyty zboczeńcu… - Westchnął, gdy dłoń Aomine mocniej się na nim zacisnęła.

- Cały twój. – Przesunął językiem po jego uchu, napierając na niego mocniej.

- Mamy gościa…

- Nic nie usłyszy.

- Kłamiesz. Z tobą całe osiedle słyszy.

- Khehehe.

- Aomine, kurwa!

- No już, już, będziemy cicho.

- Nie prawda. Nie możesz poczekać, aż wyjedzie?

- Nie, muszę teraz.

- Ja pierdole…

- Nie, nie, dzisiaj to ja pierdolę. Mmmmm… No chodź, albo wezmę cię na tej szafce.

- Zwariowałeś?!

- To chodź do łóżka.

- Aomine…

- No chodź…

- Zabiję cię…

- Grzeczny tygrys.

- Zajebe ci!

- Jutro. Teraz chcę tylko seksu, mmmm…

* * *

Gdy rano Aomine i Kagami wstali, Himuro już siedział w kuchni popijając kawę i przeglądając jakąś gazetę.

- Zrobię śniadanie – mruknął Kagami, ziewając.

Aomine opadł na krzesło przyciągając do siebie dzbanek z kawą.

- Jak minęła noc? – spytał z chłodną uprzejmością, nalewając kawę sobie i Kagamiemu.

- Bardzo dobrze, nie narzekam – odpowiedział Tatsuya. Zerkając na nich znad gazety uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale zdaje się że macie dość… głośnych sąsiadów, jeżeli wiecie co mam na myśli.

Kagami zakrztusił się swoją kawą, wypluwając ją niemal na blat szafki. Ignorując go kompletnie Aomine rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, opierając się wygodnie na krześle. O taaak, był geniuszem.

- Wiemy, czasami się zdarza. Ale w sumie to nie narzekamy – odpowiedział, bujając się na tylnych nogach stołka z szerokim, bezczelnym uśmiechem.

- Aomine! – warknął Taiga, wrzucając w niego ścierką.

- Jestem o tym przekonany – mruknął rozbawiony Himuro przyglądając się, jak Kagami wydziera się na uśmiechającego się debilnie Aomine.


End file.
